Dogs
by Shyki
Summary: Daichi asks Tala a questions but Tala's in a coma. I changed part of an episode. Depending on my results there might be charactar death
1. Chapter 1

Ok people this is not YET a fanfic. But I need to ask a question for the fic. The fic is about Daichi and Tala and I was wondering if you would want me to make them a pairing. Or it could just be a friend fanfiction...I could just decide on my own but I want you guys to decide. So if you do want it to be a pairing reveiw and type: yes. If you want it to be just a freind fic type: no. I need atleast 10 reveiws that tell me which one to do.

August: Why hello

...WTF are you doing here!

August: can't i just say hi

NOOOO!1! get out of me head

August: no im stuck here till i wanna go

Argh ok people this is August the annoyin 'freind' or the person stuck inside my head. Anyway please vote because I need to know what you want.

Yes Tala and Daichi pairing

No Tala and Daichi friendship

August: again she needs 10 votes. So bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Well no one was voting so I just decided to pick pairing. Anyway it might be a bit crappy cause it one in the morning. Oh and remember that little voice inside my head...she's still here!

August: yes shyki yes I am. and you changed the whole seen in the hospital and yu-

Ok, on with this stupid story. Don't give anything away damnit! Oh and it's mostly Daichi's POV.

Warning: Swearing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Daichi was by the hospital bed of none other than Tala Valcov. It was after the battle with Garland that Tala was brought here. The doctors said he might not live to see another beybattle.

Daichi was currently sitting beside Tala tears rolling down his cheeks. He had some questions that he wanted to ask but knew that they weren't gonna get answered. But he decided to ask anyway.

"Tala, do all dogs go to heaven?" the small boy asked. He was fidgeting with his hands waiting for an answer that wasn't there. So he decided to continue talking to the near dead boy.

"I really didn't mean everything I said to you Tala. I really hope that if you die you go to heaven. Because even though you've been a bad ass and all. You're protective and caring and you don't deserve to go to hell. And well I just hope you don't die because... because..." Daichi stumbled on the words to say to the other.

"Because I love you Tala...I believe you will make it Tal." He whispered the rest as he put his hand on Tala's and started crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day the G Revolutions beat BEGA.

Daichi's POV.

_Yes, we did it! We beat them I can't believe it...well I can but yeah WE WON!_ I was bouncing around Tyson and Max repeating that we won over and over again. That was until Hilary decided it would be funny to wack me on the head. _Geez, she wacks hard...Hey there's Tala. I hope he's ready for that rematch._ I bounded up to Tala started chatting instantly.

"OMGwewonIcan'tbelieveitwewonareyoureadyforthatrematchIsuream..." I took a deep breathe and let it out then looked at Tala. He looked very confused so I just yelled "We Won!" and ran circles around him.

He chuckled and watched me run around him. Finally after 15min I ran out of air and fell to the ground smiling. _Argh, sugar hyperness is all gone._ _Hey he's smiling...omg the apocalypse has come, run everyone run._ I think I was looking at him weirdly cause he laughed shook his head. Then he put out his hand for me to grab and get up. I smiled and took it and he pulled me up, but didn't let go.

"Come." He said. It wasn't a harsh voice or a question it was a soft demand. So I followed him.

He led me to a cliff it wasn't a big one if I jumped off it I wouldn't hurt myself. It's maybe 2ft till the bottom. He swung his legs over the ledge and motioned me to sit beside him. So I did.

We've been sitting here for over 10min and he hasn't said a thing. Then he finally spoke but I froze up at what he said.

"I heard everything you said when I was in the coma Daichi" I was waiting for the shouting of insults that would soon come from his mouth, but it never came. We stayed like this for awhile just watching the water at the bottom of the cliff.

"I have to go." I said and I was about to get up when Tala's arm pulled me back down. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I never said I didn't love you Daichi." My eyes widened and he smirked. _Stupid wolfy smirk...wait did he just say he loved me?_ I looked at him with curious eyes as he lifted my chin. "I love you, Daichi." he whispered before his lips descended on mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August: I thought you said you were going to kill Tala?

Changed my mind. And I had this all planned out and this wasn't what I thought it was going to be. Argh, ok the stupid weather is making it hard for me to update stories and my rents are remodeling the house. So I might not have any stories up for a couple of days but when I do there will be alot...I think.

August: sweatdrops yea...review or not. Bye


End file.
